


Hidden in the Force

by AvengTris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, BAMF Natasha Romanov, slightly oc nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the Golden Trio of lead the First Order. Then there are their shadows who protect them. And one of them has the power to burn the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> I went and saw the new Star Wars (LOVED IT) and one night, I just woke up and began writing this. And Natasha is a bad ass because, let's face it, she could whoop anyone's ass.

A gentle breeze kicked around the penny-sized snow, creating a peaceful, almost playful sight. The white landscape looked peaceful, cold, but peaceful. There was suddenly a roar, followed by an explosion. A man dressed in black leather with gold armor carrying a scythe, appeared. Loki. He was chasing another man with a bow and arrow. Hawkeye. Loki curled his lips back into a snarl and he aimed the tip at the archer, dodging another arrow. He twisted the scythe and the ground exploded next to Hawkeye. The latter cried out, falling to the ground. The towering opponent was about to finish the job when another person entered the battle. This man had a metal arm, and he promptly used that arm to punch the other man in the face. He collapsed to one knee and raised his weapon to finish off both, only to find that the archer and the Winter Soldier were gone.

            He growled.

            On the other side of the snow covered battleground. Kylo, in his black cloak and mask was weaving in and out of the maze of boulders. He was panting behind his mask, sweat covering every inch of his skin. He held his deactivated lightsaber in his gloved hand. The noise of it would attract his opponent, thus he decided to wait to use it. He’d already been stripped of his coat. Despite the cold, he felt as though he were overheating. The Force clung to him, rippling around him. He could feel Loki’s anger through the Force, could feel Hux running around in panicked fury, but the one he was really looking for remained hidden. He didn’t dare reach out though, because he knew that the one he was looking for could never be found unless they wanted to be found.

            But they would know if Kylo was looking for them.

            He paused, hearing a slight crunch in the snow.

            Someone was near. He clung the Force closer about him; not knowing whom it was just on the other side of the boulder. If it was whom he thought, he didn’t want them to find out that he was there. Kylo’s grip on his saber tightened as he drew closer. He pressed his back against the cold face of a rock, listening as another crunch of snow happened. Tentatively, he looked around the side.

            Damn it.

            It was only Hux. Kylo snuck back into his crevice, though he had full view of Hux. Just as he slid into the shadows, the snow in front of the other man exploded, reaching up into the sky in a white tornado. Exploding from the center was a masked figure in white, with a red spider on her back.

            Black Widow.

            She carried a vibrant red lightsaber, swinging it into an arch above her head as she went to attack him. Hux barely had time to bring up his electric sword to defend himself before she reached him. The two weapons connected in a sharp cracking sound, sparks flying every which way. Hux staggered from the Force before drawing his weapon back and attacking her. Black Widow casually knocked his blow to the side before leaping into the air and twisting, striking out with her saber. Hux ducked and darted forward. She landed in a crouch, not even taking a breath before she launched forward. Hux parried her blow, returning one of his own. She arched her weapon and manipulated his. Hux snarled and yanked his sword back towards him, retreating several steps. Black Widow followed. He cut left then right, and then did a weird flourish to distract her before darting to the right. She saw through his trick and neatly gave him a cut on his left arm.

            He cried out.

            If Kylo didn’t hate him, he would help him.

            On the other side of the rock that Kylo was hiding against, he could feel the tremble of explosions. Loki had found both the Winter Soldier and Hawkeye and was battling them. Kylo wondered who was winning, but if he reached out with the Force to see, Black Widow would know where he was.

            And then Kylo felt something.

            Hux’s careful control over his emotions slipped, and his flushed face revealed the anger and frustration hiding beneath his skin.

            She felt it too.

            Black Widow’s figure changed. A crease formed between Hux’s brows and he twirled his sword by his side. He fell into a crouch. But she was already moving. Slice to the left, then the right. An arc cutting through the air. Hux struggled to keep up, barely managing to keep the saber away from his skin. Black Widow was relentless, attacking without pause. And then Black Widow manipulated her saber in a _harai waza_ , catching the hilt of Hux’s sword with the tip of the saber and yanking it out of his grip. And then she jumped into the air, wrapping her things around his neck. He cried out and fell to the ground. She landed in a crouch next to him, holding the tip of her saber against his throat.

            He swallowed, “I surrender.”

            Black Widow deactivated her saber, but before Hux could breathe a sigh of relief, she used the metal of the saber to smack him across the dead. Knocking him out cold.

            Taking advantage, Kylo exploded from his hiding place. He grabbed a handful of rocks and Forced them at her. Black Widow knocked them aside with her activated saber, with a growl. Kylo brought his own saber in a direct line towards her head.

            She threw up her weapon to defend herself against his blow. The Force activated both movements, and when the lightsabers connected, the air rippled around them. Kylo danced back, then surged forward, attacking left, then right. Another left, and then an upward cut. Black Widow parried every blow, sparks flying each time the weapons connected. The air continued to ripple around them, as the Force accompanied each attack by both. A thud sounding, accompanied by the screeching of two negative energies. Attack, parry, attack, attack, and defend. Copy. Kylo gasped behind his helmet. He felt like he was suffocating. The air was so hot.

            Black Widow leaped in to the air, landed, then launched forward before he had time to follow her movements and she got him inside his thigh. Kylo hissed, falling to one knee. Unable to attack physically, he threw the Force at her. He came to bruising, abrupt halt. Why? He couldn’t feel it. Until Black Widow released her wall and he felt a burning inferno wrap around his now exposed mind and crippled him to the ground. It disappeared just as quickly and he found himself unable to move. Black Widow had Forced his light saber to deactivate, and he was keeping him completely still.

            Kylo bared his teeth behind his mask.

            Suddenly the environment around them disappeared and everyone was back in the cave that was Master Snoke’s home. He chuckled darkly. Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo could see that Loki had beaten both of his opponents, though he kept using the scythe to knock Hawkeye’s hand away from his ankle. The latter seemed determined to not show defeat and kept trying to unbuckle his boots. Finally, Loki snarled and stepped on Hawkeye’s hand. Though he couldn’t squish it entirely, because Black Widow reached out and Forced his foot to hover just an inch above. Hawkeye smiled, and resumed in his activities. Loki glared at her.

            Kylo still couldn’t move.

            Hux was still unconscious.

            “Well done,” Snoke’s deep voice rumbled. He eyed Black Widow’s victims…which now included Loki. “Widow, must I remind you that you need to keep the game fair? They do have to know what it is like to conquer.”

            “No one will ever win with me,” she said sharply. “They can win against Skywalker, or that Rey girl, but I am not so weak.”

            That was very true.         

            Loki was the talented trickster.

            Hux the annoying, but intelligent General.

            The Winter Soldier was the silent assassin.

            Hawkeye was the one who saw everything.

            Kylo was the one who manipulated others minds with the Force.

            No one knew the limit of Black Widow’s power. She had never wavered with the Dark Side. And just when everyone thought that they had seen her at her most powerful, she did something to shock everyone.

            Snoke dipped his head, “The training session is over. You can release them.”

            She did.

            “You have all improved greatly. It is now time to continue with our plan. To conquer the Galaxy, and eliminate the Light once and for all.” Snoke announced. “Loki, you will go to Asgard and defeat the Allfather and that idiot Thunderer. Hux, when he awakens, will command the troops of the First Order and begin the march and relentless attacks against the Resistance. Destroying them and anyone who opposes us. Kylo, you will kill Skywalker and Rey. Destroy the legacy of the Jedi. Black Widow, you and your team will remain in the shadows. Kill anyone who dares try to kill these three. But allow them to be the face of the conquering. You are their shadows. Deadly, but unseen and easily forgotten.”

            “Yes, Supreme Leader,” they all chanted.

            “Good,” Snoke nodded. “Now go.”

            His astral projection disappeared.

            The Winter Soldier and Hawkeye got to their feet and walked out, seemingly under some order that Black Widow had given to them. Loki walked over and picked up Hux by one hand, dragging him off. Kylo glanced sideways at her, she had obviously manipulated that. She took off her mask, exposing cherry red, curling hair; full lips; and sharp green eyes. She motioned with her chin at him. With a sigh, Kylo took off his own mask. The corner of her lips twitched in amusement at the perspiration. He ignored it, “What?”

            “I needed to warn you,” she said softly, all humor disappearing from her face. “You will never kill Skywalker or Rey.”

            “How do you know?” he snarled, advancing towards her, only to stop himself. He could never win against her. But rage still curdled in his stomach.

            “I know,” she replied.

            A chill crept down his spine, “What did you see?”

            She hesitated and then replied, “A dream burning. A Galaxy.”

            “Under the rule of the First Order?” he asked.

            “You need to wake up,” she told him, “See what you refuse to see.”

            “Nat, what are you saying?”

            She ignored him, instead turning to leave. He launched forward and grabbed her arm, only to be sucker punched in the gut by the Force. He gasped and fell to his knees. Kylo looked up at her through blurry eyes, “You could end this. You could end this war. End the Resistance and the Light if you unleashed your full potential. Not even Snoke knows your full potential.”

            She cocked her head, “I could. But I don’t want to. I have no desire to rule the Galaxy, no need to prove myself like you and Loki and Hux. Hell, even Clint and James are desperate to prove themselves. Yes, if I desired I could burn the Galaxy. But I am perfectly content living in the shadows.”

            And with that she turned on her heel and left the weight of an entire world on Kylo’s soldiers.

 

In the end, Loki managed to defeat his adoptive father and mother. But his brother discovered powerful allies and destroyed Loki. The powerful sorcerer was now chained to a rock on some planet being fed poison. Hux’s greed and ego crippled him, destroying his judgment. His own troops turned against him, bringing his demise. Kylo was overpowered by the battle inside of him. He nearly crumpled under the pain. But one thing managed to save him.

            Rey.

            The Galaxy that Snoke had dreamed of conquering slipped from his fingers. His dreams becoming ash. Before he could retaliate in his rage, the Black Widow revealed her power.

            The Galaxy did burn.

            As well as a dream.

            James found his long lost lover. He never came back to the Dark Side. Clint met a beautiful woman on a barren planet and gave up his bow and arrow. Poe and Finn explored the Galaxy. Kylo found peace.

            But a tiny part of him would always remain uneasy. No one else could feel it, but he could. The soft ripple of blackness in the Force. She was hidden. Her motives, location, emotions, and desires.

            The Black Widow was out there.

            Waiting.


End file.
